Take My Life, I'll Hand It To You
by jayde-1994
Summary: One band auditions for a show. Turns out to be a show to open for their favourite bands, All Time Low, Panic At The Disco and Fall Out Boy. Drama and craziness occurs. OC/BrendonUrie, OC/RyanRoss, OC/WilliamBeckett, OC/AlexGaskarth. Please R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: 

- Kai's POV -

"Wait. Guys stop for a second." I say into the microphone in-front of me.

"What's up Blue?" Jason asks me, using the nickname he gave me after I died different parts of my hair blue. He was the only one who used it and it bugged me beyond belief.

"I need to take five, o.k.?" I say. I look at each of my band mates and they nod.

"No problem." Milo says from behind his drum set.

Me, Autumn and Jason take off our guitars and put them an their stands. Milo puts his drum sticks on his snare drum and gets up. Jason and Milo walk into the house from the garage to get a drink. I grab my water bottle from the desk and take a drink. I walk over the couch in the corner and sit down. Autumn was watching me the whole time and opens her mouth to start talking then stops. She comes and sits next to me on the couch.

"What's the matter?" She looks me in the eye. I start to protest that anything is wrong and she stops me. "I can know something is wrong, tell me."

"I just.. I don't know." I look down at the floor.

She looks at me skeptically.

"Its just. I want bigger things for the band. We have so much potential." I explain.

"Yeah, I think we do too."

"We need to get some sort of gig. Somewhere to play. Just so that people can hear us."

"I think we should do just that."

"But we have practice!" She looks at me. With one eyebrow raised. "We can cancel! Right. Kinda forgot."

Just as I start putting away my guitar and Autumn grabs hers, Jason and Milo come walking in.

"..so that the cat doesn't really complain." Milo explains to Jason.

They look at us putting away the equipment and there expressions change from foolish grins to perplexed and frustrated stares.

"What are you doing?" Jason asks frustrated.

"Hold on before you shit yourselves." Autumn says putting up her hands like a traffic guard.

"We are going downtown." I say simply.

"And why is that?" Milo asks me. His face is mostly perplexed.

"Because we too good to only be playing in my garage."

"Oh, well okay then." Milo began to put his things away then stopped and looked at me again, with a perplexed face. "That still doesn't make any sense."

"We are going to look around downtown, talk to some clubs and try to find somewhere to play. For actual people, not cats."

"Ohh, now it makes sense."

"Yeah. So lets go!"

We finished cleaning up the garage turned practice space and jumped in the car, demo's and band cards in tow. Jason was driving with Autumn in shotgun, while me and Milo were squished in the back.

We arrived downtown and parked the car. We got out and went into the first club we saw. The person sitting behind the bar was about 40 years old. Balding, with salt'n'peper hair and a stern, wrinkled face. He was smoking a cigarette and reading a newspaper. Just as we walked in he looked at us, all still under the age of eighteen, and a smile broke onto his face and he said,"Are you guys lost?"

"No, we would like to speak with the owner of this.. establishment." Autumn replied.

"Sorry. He won't be talking to none of you. How old are all of you anyway?"

"I just turned 18 and they are all 17." Jason answered him.

He looked at all of us. Turned back to the newspaper he was holding and chuckled to himself. We waited patiently for a few minutes to see if he would answer. Once it was clear he wasn't going to answer we left.

Much of the afternoon followed the same pattern. As we were taking a break at Starbucks, Milo suddenly shouted,"Holy shit!"

"Milo! What the hell?" I whisper-yelled at him, everyone was turning towards us due to Milo's sudden outburst.

" Look at this!" He got up suddenly from his chair and walked to a post on the side of the sidewalk. He walked through all the people walking down the sidewalk not caring about them much.

We followed him, watching out for the people walking.

"What's up, Mi?

"Look." He pointed to the sign on the post.

We looked up and seen a sign. It read:

Band Needed

Unknown alternative bands needed. Please call 416-543-6443 between 9 AM to 4PM Monday to Friday to register.

It was a short sign amidst large ones for concerts and sales at stores. Short and not at all colorful or eye-catching yet Milo seen it.

"How did you even.. It's not even.. What?" Autumn blabbered, not quite sure what to say.

"I was just looking at signs and there it was."

We copied down the number and went back home to wait till Monday to call.

Autumn's POV -

Once Monday came we all skipped first period and used Kai's cell phone to call the number we found in the poster.

The number rung twice and a woman answered in a nasally voice,

"Hello, this is Rachel. Would you like to register for the audition?"

"Yes, we would." Milo affirmed.

"Band name and phone number to contact please."

"We are No Results Found. Our contact number is 416-265-6942." I answered.

"Thank you. We will be contacting you within the next two days to tell you your audition time and where it is taking place."

"Alright. Thank you very much."

We hung up the phone and looked around the tight circle we made around my phone. We gave a shaky laugh and stepped back from my phone.

"That was weird, it wasn't even a company or anything." I said.

"Yeah, that was pretty strange.." Jason agreed.

"So?! We got an audition!" Kai said excitedly. "We are getting a chance to play for people!"

"That is pretty exciting." Milo agreed.

We hung around till next period started and went to class.

We spent the rest of the day waiting, then we spent the rest of the night waiting for a call from the mysterious Rachel, instead of practicing.

The call didn't come and we all went home anxious.

Tuesday was much the same waiting. We were growing more anxious by the minute. Did I give the wrong number? I asked myself. Did they look at our Myspace page and listen to our music and think we sucked?

All of these questions took up our school day and by the time we got to Kai's house we were about to start yelling at each other for screwing up, when there wasn't even anything to screw up.

Kai opened the door and threw her backpack on the couch and everyone went to their own place around her house to sulk. Milo went and sat in my kitchen, searching for some sort of sugary treat. Jason went into the garage where we practice to start playing some sort of acoustic ballad. I went out to the back to sit on the grass under the tree.

Grrrr! I mentally yelled at myself. The world of "if's" is infinite.

"Everyone get over here!" Kai yelled at us out of no where

We came running in her house just as the first message started.

"Hey Kai. It's Mom. I know I said we would be home today from this conference but we won't be. We are staying the weekend in Calgary and going straight to Chicago for that two week conference that I told you about. Call you later! Love you."

"I don't care! Say the other message!" Kai shouted back to her mother in Calgary.

"Second message: Hello, this is Rachel. I am calling for No Results Found. Your audition will be tomorrow night, that is Wednesday night, at 5:15 at Arrow Hall. You will get more information there."

The answering machine beeped and went off. We stood in silence and gave each other startled, deer-in-the-headlights type of looks. All at once we ran to the garage, plugged our instruments in and started practicing.

Kai's POV -

Later that night, after many hours of practice we decided that we haven't practiced enough. We all elected to skip school the following day and practice. Jason went out the door and we waited for Milo to leave too but we couldn't find him.

Suddenly he ran out of my kitchen, arms and mouth full of chips and random other snacks. He said a muffled goodbye and ran into Jason's truck.

By that time it was about 10 and we elected to go get some pizza and go over to Autumn's house to get her some clothes. I grabbed the 'emergency' credit card that my mom insisted I use and we jumped in the 'spare' car my mom bought, and made me use.

"I don't know why you hate your mom buying you all this stuff, Blue. It's pretty sweet." Autumn stated with that envious glance at the car. Our positions were pretty much reversed. We lived in the suburbs so both our families were pretty well off, my parents bought me everything and didn't let me work. Autumn's parents wanted her to make her own money and she had to work hard for whatever she wanted. I wanted to work for myself and she wanted a break. We were obviously born to the wrong people.

"I just want to do everything myself ya know?"

"I guess. I just want to be able to go shopping and not use my own money for once." she looked at me with a look that said 'I wish we could'.

"I think we should go shopping for things to wear to the audition tomorrow. We can bring Milo and Jason too. Arrow Hall is just 15 minutes from Vaughn Mills. How 'bout it?" I smiled and looked at her.

"Ohmygosh! Yes! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" all the way to her house she kept thanking me over and over. Eventually I just turned up the Fall Out Boy CD and she finally shut up.

I stayed in the car and she ran in her house and grabbed her stuff.

A few minutes later she ran back out and jumped in the car, throwing her stuff in the backseat.

"Sorry I took so long, Blueeeee." she mocked, she knew just how much I hated that nickname.

"What was that about?" I asked with a groan.

"While I was inside, he called." Autumn said, referring to Jason.

"Uhh, what did he say."

"He was wondering if you were gonna be alright tonight. He volunteered to stay over with you if you were alone." she explained about the call. "Is he still bugging you 'bout.. Umm.. Then?"

"Yeah." I affirmed. I had dated Jason sophomore year. That was the year we started the band, and the year he convinced me to dye my hair blue. I loved it and even after we had broken up I never got rid of it, but Jason took it as a sign that we still had a chance to get back together.

"Really? He was just telling me on the phone he was gonna bring up.. Getting back together." she made a face as she said this and so did I.

Autumn's POV -

"Do you like this?" I asked Milo. He was looking of into space and I yelled at him. "Milo!"

He turned, startled, to me. "What's up dude?"

"I want to know if you like these?" I asked, holding up a pair of blue acid wash skinny jeans.

"Yeah! Are they for me?" he asked stupidly.

"No! These are mine! Look for you own." I told him. He shrugged and walked to look at the other jeans.

I looked at some of the tops in front of me and Milo walked up a few minutes later.

"This is a girls store. I will be waiting outside." he whispered in my ear.

I laughed as he walked out. I couldn't help but do that, he practically my brother. Even if I already have two.

I paid for the jeans with the money Kai gave me and walked out of the store. I found Milo sitting on one of the benches and looking enviously at the little children riding the little fake motorcycles that cost a loonie to start.

"Milo! Come on, we have to find Kai and Jason."

"Alright then. Let's go."

We walked thru the mall and found Kai and Jason sitting in a booth with Starbucks on the table and there hands in front of them on the same table. Jason was smiling and Kai laughed. Just as she stopped laughing Jason tried to hold her hands across the table, very slowly. Kai looked at his face and pulled her hands away and put them on her lap.

I decided that this was a good time for me to walk in and sit down.

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you if you read through this chapter.**

**It is the first. Kinda a filler. **

**Next chapter will be awesome. I assure you.**

**Also! I am open to suggestions about stuff! **

**What do you want to happen with Kai and Jason?**

**R&R! Please, all suggestions are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

- Autumn's POV -

"All right, calm down Auto." Kai says to me. "We are gonna do amazing."

"Yes, we are." I say. More to myself then to Kai.

We are all sitting in a dressing room waiting to go on. We are supposed to start at 5:15 and it was 4:50. The minutes felt like hours even if it wasn't that long of a wait. We were all jittery and couldn't sit still. Jason and Kai were pacing, although not talking to each other, due to the awkward moment this afternoon in the mall. Milo was sitting on the couch holding his drum sticks and practicing on his legs. Clearly he didn't realize he would have bruises by tomorrow.

"Hey, is this No Results Found?" Some guy came in and asked.

"Yeah." Jason answered.

"You will be on at 5:00. Two bands couldn't make it." He told us and closed the door.

All to soon the minutes were too short.

"Shit. Meet you back stage." Kai said and ran into the washroom to do her vocal warm ups. And possibly puke. She doesn't have a good stomach.

I knew I should go with her but my legs suddenly started to shake and I couldn't really get up. Jason helped me up and we picked up our guitars. Milo started using his drum sticks on his legs again, this time even harder.

We walked to the side of the stage and watched the last song of the band that played before us,"Half Moon Hideout". They were pretty good. They thanked the three judges sitting behind a table infront of the stage, a few feet back, and the judges nodded back at band grabbed their guitars and brought then off stage.

I hope we don't suck.

I really hope we don't suck.

Kai ran up to us and we turned into a sort of huddle.

"We can do this guys! We are gonna kick ass! Right?" Jason asked.

"Yes, we are." Milo replied.

"Of course!" Kai stated, always over confident.

I just nodded. Scared if I opened my mouth puke would come out instead of words.

"Let's do it!" Jason yelled and held out his hands. We each gave him a high-five and exchanged them between each other.

We walked on stage, and the rest was just a blur. I remember strumming the chords and singing the back round vocals vaguely, but not much else. Again the minutes didn't seem long enough and we finished our third song and thanked the judges.

"Thank you. If you get the gig you will be contacted by tomorrow."

"Thank you very much." Kai said to the judges.

We walked off the stage and I thought to myself how great it would be if we got the gig.

Kai's POV -

We were packing things up and Jason motioned to Milo out the door. He grabbed Auto and they walked out to the van.

"Kai." Jason said quietly.

"Yes. That's me." I said blandly not looking at him.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked nervously.

"You are right now." I told him.

"Can you come sit with me?" I turned to look a him and he blushed with embarrassment. I walked over and sat down with an annoyed groan.

"What's up Jason?" I asked him, I already knew the answer. Good thing Auto gave me an advanced warning last night or I would probably would be laughing right now.

"Well.. Umm.. I don't know how to say this.. But.. I really.. I think your.. Well.. I think that I really like you." He said this staring at the ground. There was a small pause as he waited for me to respond. When I didn't he looked up at me and said, "Well?"

"Jason. I don't really know where this is coming from. All I know is that I think it would be better for the band if we didn't get back together. I don't like you like that. You are one of my best friends and it would just be too weird." I said looking him in the eyes. Truth be told, there was a chance of me starting to like him again. But the band came first. It had to.

Jason started studying the ground again and there was another awkward pause.

"Alright then. Glad we got that out of the way. I will try to understand. We should finish loading up the van." He said this with the bitter tone of a guy with a hurt ego. He never looked at me once while we grabbed the rest of the stuff in the temporary dressing room.

We walked out to the car and as we appeared Autumn and Milo shushed each other, they were probably talking about us. They seen Jason's blank face and got in the car quietly. Me and Jason put the stuff in the truck without a word and hoped in the car. Jason and Milo were in the front with me and Autumn in the back. Milo felt the awkwardness in the air and turned up the Taking Back Sunday CD that was in the stereo.

Autumn's POV - 

Once we finished unloading Jason and Milo drove off. No words from Jason, but Milo waved.

"Lets go inside. I need chocolate." Kai told me and I had no choice but to follow her.

She ordered a pizza and never said any more words. I turned on the T.V due to fact that I knew she wouldn't tell me anything about what happened in the dressing room.

The door bell rang and Kai sat on the couch. I was left to grab the money out of her hands and pay the pizza delivery guy. I opened the door and was surprised to see a decently attractive guy. He was one of the jock kids.

"That's 22.35." he said.

"Here." I gave him the money and he looked up at me.

"Here's your pizza, want anything else?" He asked me, raising his eyebrows, in a sleazy voice.

I gave him a fake smile and said, "Please come in."

He grinned and started walking forward, casually unbuttoning his shirt. He was looking down and I shut the door in his face. He slammed into it and let out a yelp.

"What is this?" he yelled through the door.

"You can keep the change." I yelled back, and started laughing, that will probably be the highlight of my the night.

I put the pizza on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Kai was on the phone. She was listening blankly. I walked over, scared it was some stalker.

"Who is this?" I asked cautiously after I picked the phone out of Kai's hand.

"This is Brendon. Where is Kai?" the mysterious voice answered.

"Brendon who?" I asked there was no one named Brendon at our school.

"Brendon Urie. From Panic! At the Disco."

I almost dropped the phone.

"Hi, I'm Autumn." I said with a squeak.

"Hey, are you from No Results Found?" he asked. Shit I thought, are we gonna get sued from that cover on our Myspace?

"Yes," Kai squeaked.

"Well, the audition you did today was to open for us! And Fall Out Boy and All Time Low. They thought you did really good. Interested?"

"Huh?" I asked, not really believing this.

"You are going to open for us. This Friday. Meet us at the Arrow Hall at 2 for soundcheck. The show is at 7. See you there, I have to catch my plane." And he hung up.

We stood there for a straight 5 minutes stuttering and mumbling to each other.

Somehow Kai moved her fingers to dial Jason's number and he answered.

"I will not tell you again Milo. She turned me down."

"It's Kai." I don't think she even cared he was talking about her.

"We just got a call from Brendon Urie from Panic! At the Disco. We are opening for them on Friday. 2 is soundcheck." she rushed through that so fast I didn't even realize what she said.

I guess Jason didn't either because he asked her to repeat herself a few times before he finally understood her.

"Call Milo, we gotta go." I said into the phone, and we hung up.

We walked into the living room. Things didn't really seem realistic anymore, I noted to myself. I grabbed a slice of pizza and ate it, not really registering that it was cold. How did things turn around so quickly?

Kai's POV - 

That Friday we skipped out of the second half of the school day. We were driving to Arrow Hall for our 2 o'clock soundcheck, we had left at 12, hoping not to be late.

"Missing alot of school this week." I commented. Although my parents didn't care I didn't want to seem stupid.

"Hahaha. Yup." Jason said bitterly. Still angry about what happened in the dressing room. Probably also bitter about how his parents kicked him out when he turned 18.

"Your point?" Autumn asked. She had highjacked the school's computer system at the beginning of grade 9 so it thought her cell phone number was her home phone.

"My parents might get mad at me." Milo told us. His parents were probably the only normal ones. They didn't mind that he skipped school, they knew he isn't the smartest.

Again with more silence. There seemed to be nothing more than that during our conversations lately.

Once we arrived a the venue we started unpacking the trunk. I helped Auto and Jason stayed far away from me, helping Milo. It seems he thinks girls have cooties again. Once all the stuff was put in the venue we walking in and looked around. It was a huge room with high ceiling, concrete floor with a large stage on one side.

"Hello?" I yelled. It echoed back to me. No one answered.

I took my iPod out of my pocket and found waited for the time to appear. Once it did I found it was only 1:37.

"Let's go wait for them. Out back." Auto suggested. We agreed and walked out to the back. The night before I got close to no sleep, because I was so nervous, so I was falling asleep by the time a large bus appeared. We all got up and waited to see which band it was.

Ryan Ross walked out of said bus with a smile on his face. I'm pretty sure me and Autumn squeaked. He turned to us and took a quick glance over each one of us. As he was looking at us Brendon, Spencer and Jon also walked out of the bus. I gave out a strangled yelp and everyone turned to me.

"I'm Ryan. This is Brendon, Spencer and Jon." He pointed to them in turn. Me and Autumn, as true fans, refused to shake their hands and instead practically jumped into their arms. Jason and Milo kept their dignity and took the hands.

"I'm.. Umm.. Kai." I told them. As they heard my name they snickered to each other. I blushed and walked behind the rest of my band, hiding myself behind them.

"Autumn, but you can cal me Auto." Autumn said. They continued to snicker and she also blushed.

"I am Milo." Milo told them.

"Jason." Jason told them simply. "So when are we gonna start?"

"Let's start now." Brendon said to us. "You guys first."

He motioned to the stage and we walked up nervously. As we began to play we slowly got more comfortable. I looked out into the empty-for-now room. I looked at Brendon and his bandmates and they were either nodding to the beat or tapping their toes.

Once we were done, and started put away our guitars Brendon and Spencer came up onto the stage. Brendon came over to me while Spencer walked to talk to Milo.

"You know, you guys are really good." Brendon told me.

"Thanks. It means alot coming from you." I smiled at him and his mouth turned up at the corners. I swear I almost melted.

Once I put my guitar away I walked to where he was talking to Ryan. Me and Brendon started talking and Ryan ran off to Panic's dressing room. We were getting along well, and I was surprised by how normal he was. All the time we were talking I seen Autumn and Jason giving me dirty looks from the front of the stage. Currently we were waiting for All Time Low to show up, Brendon got multiple texts from them saying they were stuck at the border.

Just as Brendon stole my water, Jason came up to me and asked to talk to me.

"Jason. I don't want a repeat of a few days ago." I glared at him. Impatient to talk to Brendon again.

"It's not about that." he said to me through his teeth. "She is really angry at you. Go and talk to her."

Autumn's POV - 

Kai. And Brendon? What is this? She could at least invite me to talk with them. But no. This had to be one of her selfish moments.

I walked away from Jason, who was mid-sentence, and walked quickly back stage. I arrived to our dressing room (!) and ran in. The room was empty and I went to the large mirror. I decided that the best thing to do in this situation was to give myself a pep-talk. Just as I was about to start I heard the toilet flush and Ryan Ross opened the bathroom door.

"Hey there." He said to me, and preceded to walk to the same mirror I was at and fix his makeup.

I oogled him and started stuttering.

"This isn't my dressing room is it?" I asked.

"Does it look like it?" He asked, amused by my lack of concentration.

"Sorry." I said. Queue blush.

"Don't worry about it. So what are you doing trying to be alone in a dressing room. Even if it's not yours." He asked, still amused.

"I'm kinda…" My words faltered as I looked into his clear chocolate brown colored eyes.

"Angry, upset, confused?" He offered. "That's usually the reasons I hang out in my dressing room alone. Like now."

I nodded fiercely and sat down on his couch with a gust of air escaping my mouth. I told him about Kai, and even though I loved her, her selfish annoying ways.

"Join the club," He sympathized. "Brendon is the same way."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. He totally takes all the pretty girls when we go out." He smiled. "This time he missed one, clearly."

He winked and nudged my arm.

Blush, look down. "Your just saying that."

"Not really." He said it earnestly and I looked up. His eyes were soft and he looked slightly embarrassed.

I straightened up and we both leaned forward towards each other.

**A/N: Hahahahahaha. Cliffy!! :)**

**You gotta review! (thank you to Sayde and Lost in the Stereo Sound!)**

**I need three new ones for the next chapter please!**

**They don't even have to be long! A simple "Like the story" will suffice.**

**Any suggestions will be taken into consideration!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All right… so I am continuing from the last chapter.**

**Unfortunately I will be shortening the chapters, it is too hard to write 2,000 words every few days. So it will be reduced to about 1,000 words. Maybe a little more. Depends how into writing it I am. Reviews help! ;)**

_I straightened up and we both leaned forward towards each other.._

Ch. 3

Autumn's POV - 

Just as our lips were going to touch we heard the door open.

"Auto! Can I talk-" Kai came in and paused as she seen me and Ryan so close, we pulled apart quickly.

"I'll be back in a second." She closed the door and we heard a muffled scream, most likely coming from her.

I looked at Ryan and seen his disappointment and embarrassment clear on his face. He came off as a shy person, so seeing him try to kiss me probably took lots of courage. I don't think this happen again anytime soon. Thanks Kai.

She opened the door again and had a blank expression, but her eyes told me everything. "Auto? Can I speak with you outside please?"

"Of course Kai. One-second." I told her angrily. She closed the door again and I turned to Ryan.

"Sorry about her." I told him.

He was silent for a second. "You should go talk to Kai. Sounds important." He didn't look at me once.

"Alright, be back in a second?" I asked.

"Sure, whatever." He still had that disappointed face on.

Before I got up I leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek. His face turned bright pink, the corners of his mouth turning up a little and I smiled. I got to my feet and followed Kai out the door.

She was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall.

She heard me close the door and looked up. She smiled and mouthed the word 'sorry'.

"I bet." I told her, glaring.

"I came to talk to you because I thought you were mad at me. Are you mad at me?" She asked me, trying to be angry. I could tell she just wanted me to tell her about my moments in the dressing room alone with Ryan.

I looked at her. I didn't say anything.

"All right. Well before I burst into the dressing room." She asked instead.

"Well, once I found out I was in Ryan Ross' dressing room I was fine, and once we had a normal conversation I was fine, when he was about to kiss me I was much, much better than fine." I looked at her. "Before all that though I was quite mad!"

She was shocked. I never ranted. Ever. The only other time I ranted was because my parents were being stupid. That was 2 years ago.

"Umm. So why were you mad?" She asked. Still oblivious.

"It's just.." I consider explaining to her how selfish she can be. I sigh, "I was nervous about tonight's show. I don't want to mess up."

Crap. I will never get the guts to tell her the truth now.

"Don't worry about it! You will do amazing!" She pauses and looks at the door with a mischievous smile. "Why don't you ask Ryan for some tips."

I groan and consider pushing her down stairs.

"Is that the only reason you came to talk to me?" I ask. Changing the subject.

"No. The stage guy said that Panic need to soundcheck now. All Time Low is gonna be really late. Fall Out Boy will be here in about 15 minutes."

"O.K I will tell Ryan. You can go back to the stage." I push her towards the stage.

I turn towards the door and go inside. Ryan is fixing his eyeliner.

"Ryro!" I say in a singsong voice.

"Yes," He says.

"Time for you to soundcheck!" I singsong it again.

He rolls his eyes and walks towards me. I turn and we walk down the hallway beside each other. Just before we get to the door to go to stage he stops, and turns to face me. I turn to him and grabs my hands. I look at our conjoined hands and bring my head up to look at him. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"See you." He says to me sweetly.

While my insides begin to melt I say, "Sure."

He opens the door and walks out on stage. I stand at the same spot and let my feelings and the events of the day sink in. A few minutes later I walk out to Kai, eager for details that I won't give her.

Kai's POV - 

I'm standing by myself, impatiently waiting for Auto to come out from backstage. Brendon had to go to soundcheck and I watched as he jumped onto the stage and grabbed his guitar. I was staring and admiring him so intently that when Auto finally came to talk with me I jumped out of my skin.

"Hey. What's got you so tense?" She asked. She followed my line of vision to Brendon randomly strumming his guitar. "Oh? Really?"

"It's a little thing, not gonna amount to much." I told her. Also trying desperately to convince myself as well. I have been with too many stupid guys. Thats usually why my lyrics come out so relatable.

"Of course." She nodded, and smiled that sure-if-you-say-so look.

"Enough about me. What about you and babe with the amazing everything?" She asked.

Suddenly I was saved by the lights going out. The only lights on were the ones from the stage. A door to our right was flung open, the light streaming in from outside highlighting the person walking in. It appeared to be a shorter person with tight pants on. He had an object in his left hand and lifted it up to his mouth. The object seemed to be a megaphone, since his voice was increased greatly as he announced dramatically, "We are here!"

This same person walked in through the doors and once he was out of the light we finally seen his face. It was Pete Wentz. Holy shit.

He came towards us and looked up and down each of us quickly.

"I thought I told the security guards to keep the groupies outside?" He asked us.

"Arrogent much?" Auto muttered to herself.

"And I never knew they made emo leprechauns." I fired back. Autumn laughed.

He looked shocked, then confused. It finally settled on pissed off.

"I still don't know who you are." He pointed out.

"We are part of No Results Found. The band that won an audition to open for you." Autumn explained. She sounded cautious, like she was talking to an angry toddler. She didn't want him to flip.

"Ohh. Well then, as you should know I am Pete Wentz. Of Fall Out Boy. You are?"

"Kai," I told him. He nodded.

"Autumn, but you can call me Auto." He held his hand out and she shook it.

"The rest of our band is over there." I pointed to Milo and Jason. "Go talk to them."

"I will, later." He told us.

"So where is the better part of your band?" I asked, tired of talking to him.

"Backstage. They don't like eventful entrances like I do." He looked at the stage and seen Panic sound checking. "I missed your soundcheck didn't I?"

"Yep. Looks like your hair appointment ran a little late, eh?"

"Unfortunately it did. It also looks like Canadians really do say eh."He looked once at the stage and said, "I have to find my band. See you."

"Hopefully not. Sure you don't want us to worship the ground you walk on?" I asked annoyed, had to get one last good one in there.

"Will you? My security guards won't anymore, they say its not in their contracts." He said back, making quotation marks around the word contracts. Giving me an equally annoyed look.

By the time Pete walked away Panic were already done soundcheck. Stupid Pete Wentz, has to ruin my afternoon like this.

Unfortunately Fall Out Boy were amazing. As I thought they were going to be. Patrick's voice was just insanely good. Joe and Andy's crazy skills on their own instruments. So this is what its like to feel incompetent.

Just as Fall Out Boy were finishing up Brendon and Ryan came out from backstage. Ryan walked right over beside Auto and grabbed one of her hands easily, as if they have been doing for years.

"You guys starving?" Brendon asked us. Until now my stomach had been at the back of my mind, but as he brought it up I realized I was famished.

"Yes, beyond belief." I told him.

Auto just nodded absently, while staring into Ryan's eyes.

"Let's go eat then," Ryan said, only looking at Autumn.

"Who else is coming?" I asked, clearly Ryan and Autumn were not going to be too involved with the conversation tonight.

"Us, you and Fall Out Boy. But we can make sure we sit as far away as possible from them." Brendon answered. Must have seen our confrontation from the stage.

"All right then, lets be on our way." Ryan said, only to Auto once again.

I called Milo and Jason over from where they were sitting down and the rest of Panic followed and we jumped into their bus.

**A/N: Well that was fun!**

**So.. What do ya think?**

**I am still open to any suggestions. **

**Please review! I need 3 for the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am going to post this early, to get it out of the way.**

**All righty, if you couldn't tell yet, I write an authors note at the beginning and end of every chapter. Cause I'm cool like that. This chapter is mainly a filler, but I will have the descriptions of characters at the end, to make up for it.**

**So onto the news… **

**Sage94, she reviews lots and is awesome, has a story based on the same characters as me, different plot and such, sort of alternate versions of what I am writing.**

**Sayde, me and Sage94, have a twilight story. OC and such, good though. So if you like Twilight, please read that and review! It would be sweet.**

**Finally, any suggestions for another band story would be sweet, I want to start another one, but only about bands I know well, they are listed on my profile. :)**

Ch. 4

Brendon's POV - 

As I sat down on our bus I waited for everyone to settle in. Ryan and Autumn went to the back lounge, probably to have some deep meaningful discussion about the music. While I was here sitting across from Kai, telling her some stupid, lame joke. Sure she laughed, but I wanted what Ryan had. Him and Autumn were practically made for each other. This big hole in my stomach just seemed to get a tiny bit bigger every time I seen them smile at each other.

"Brendon?" Kai said, waving her hand infront of my face, "Anyone home?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No worries," she looked at me with a gleam, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I said absentmindedly, not really looking at Kai, just staring off into space. I think I could really like her. I think we could have something special, not like Ryan and Autumn, but like us. She just doesn't know the real me, she only knows the jokester, funny guy me.

There was a short pause where she expected me to continue. "Oh, well, I'll let you think then." She suddenly walked away, with a hurt look on her face, and went and sat beside Spencer. Clearly she wanted you to say something. Shit Brendon, you really messed this up.

I just need to tell her how I feel, tonight before we leave for whatever town is next on the tour. Before I have to leave, to probably never see her again. Crap. I might never see her again.

I get up to go and talk to her but as I was doing that the bus lurched to a stop and I stumbled over everyones feet, and fell. I landed right in front of Kai.

"Do you mind if we talk for a second before we go inside?" I asked her, still lying on the ground.

"If your gonna tell me what you are thinking then yes." She tried to get this out seriously, but her mouth twitched into a smile. I gave a huge smile back.

I got up and held my hand out to her. She let me help her up and gave me a hug, my faced pressed into her hair. It smelled great, like a mix of cupcakes and whipped cream. I almost fell over, again.

I stumbled out of the bus after her as she walked out. I grabbed her hand again and I dragged her behind me and we went to stand by the back of the bus. I couldn't make my hands let go of hers.

"So?" Kai asked, looking out of our hands.

"I'm sorry for being kinda stupid." I told her.

"Is that what you were thinking?" she asked, smiling a little, looking up at me. Her face was illuminated faintly by the streetlights in the parking lot. It hit her face so that you could clearly see her luscious lips, her perfect little nose and her glowing green-blue eyes.

"Hmm?" I asked. I was too busy really looking at her to hear her question.

"What were you thinking?" She asked again, getting a little impatient again.

"Right now I am thinking how incredibly gorgeous you look right now." I whispered. "In the bus I was thinking about how great it would be if.. If you liked me as much as I like you."

She blushed, and looked into my eyes. I'm not really sure what she seen in my eyes, maybe my desperation, or maybe my adoration. What ever she seen it seems as though she liked it, because the next word out of her mouth surprised me. "If?"

I couldn't do anything but stutter.

"There is no 'if'" she told me. I wrapped my arms around her and nestled my head in the crook of her neck. Her skin smelled even better then her hair. Like fresh cut flowers, and rose petals. I really don't want to leave tomorrow. Not at all.

"Let's go inside, before people wonder where we are." She whispered in my ear. Her breath tickled my neck and it sent a shiver down spine.

She ran in the restaurant and I walked in after her, not even reading the name of it. We seen our big group of people and the only spots left for us to sit was in a booth. I never even realized who it was until I sat down and heard one of the two people say scathingly, "So hows the happy couple?"

It was Jason.

Jason's POV -

Goody, I get to sit across from Kai and Brendon. At least I have Pete to talk to. I was discussing bass techniques, skateboarding and hair products with him and we sat with each other in a booth, hoping that Milo and Andy would sit with us, but they sat with Spencer and Patrick, leaving the last two people to sit with us. Our favorite people.

Besides random whispers to each other, they never said a word to me or Pete. Kai never even sent me a glance.

Once we got our food I decided to have some fun.

"So Pete? You want to set me up with Hayley Williams?" I asked.

Out of the corner of my eyes I seen Kai practically spit out her food and throw her knife at me.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Pete said. Kai gave him her death glare.

We filled the rest of dinner with idle chatter about girls and had the satisfaction of Kai wanting to leave.

Once supper was done, and Pete went to pay I heard Kai say to me, "Jason, come talk to me."

I walked over to the corner she was in and I sighed.

"Jason, please don't be like this. We need to be amazing tonight. We can't be fighting, I don't want to be fighting. Please stop." She begged.

She does have a point. I will pretend, at least for tonight, that I'm not in love with her. I have been pretending since w met in grade 2. It shouldn't be that hard. I can do that.

I nod and she relaxes dramatically.

As we are walking out the door I look at the clock, it says 5:07. Show starts in 2 hours. Wow. Nervousness starts to set in, minute by minute.

On the way back to the venue we turn on the radio. "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas begins to play. I pray to every and any god out there that that song will be an understatement.

**A/N: Sweeeeet! **

**So the show is next.**

**I am quite psyched. :)**

**Here are the descriptions for you, I will let you figure out the personalities though. ;)**

**Kai: **

**Hair**** - Brown with blue streaks in the back underneath, under the bangs and diagonal panels on the sides. Side bang type thing, mid length, an inch or two longer than the shoulders**

**Face ****- Round face, high cheekbones, pale, bright blue eyes, big lips, small nose**

**Body ****- Athletic, tall (5,9), un-proportioned long legs.**

**Autumn: **

**Hair -**** Dark Brown, almost black. Extra long, goes to middle of her back. Side-swept bangs.**

**Face -**** Oval face, high cheekbones, dark-skinned, brown eyes, straight nose, exotic (native)**

**Body -**** Athletic, tall (5,10), normal proportions**

**Milo **

**Hair**** - Brown hair, Pete Wentz (FOB) style.**

**Face -**** Oval face, brown eyes, little mouth.**

**Body**** - Tall-ish (5,8), muscled**

**Jason**

**Hair -**** Black hair, Blake Harnage (VE) style.**

**Face -**** Oval face, strong jawline, emerald green eyes**

**Body ****- Tall (6,2), slim, light build **

**So. Because I posted this way to early I want at least 5 reviews for the next chapter!! Please? It's going to be the show. Many things happen at this particular show. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am quite disappointed in you guys, no one wants to read this? If not then this will be my last chapter. :( **

**Not really. But I may stop. If I don't get many reviews. Please review! More chapters that way! :)**

Ch. 5

Kai's POV - 

Deep breath. Breathe. Calm.

I'm at the back of the line. Milo is at the front, followed by Autumn with Jason in front of me. The show starts in about half a second and I'm incredibly nervous. It is all dark backstage, the only thing making sure I don't fall out of line with the others is the small pieces of glow-in-the-dark tape on the ground leading to the stage. Purple lights went on behind the drums and Milo ran onto the stage, the audience cheered. Autumn, Jason and I ran onto the stage and the crowd cheered again.

Deep breath. Breathe. Calm.

I seen every face with perfect clarity, I even seen a few of our classmates here and there, and adrenaline shot into my veins.

"What's up Toronto?" I yelled to them.

They screamed back.

"We are No Results Found and this song is for all of you!"

We began our first song and all too soon it was over.

The crowd cheered and some of them even sung the words back.

Overall, it was amazing. We began our last song and all of a sudden I heard the crowd scream loudly as I started the chorus and they all looked to the side of the stage. I turned to look, it was Brendon. My mouth dropped and I stopped so I could see him clearly, singing the chorus, singing words I wrote. I regained my senses and started singing again. He walked towards me and turned my head towards him and placed his lips softly against mine, in front of all these girls and Jason, I feel his glare burning my back but I don't care. No doubt half of the girls, if not most of them, were completely in love with him.

I heard some ouuu's but most of them were booo's. I didn't even care. After a second he pulled away I seen stars. As he was walking away I heard him yell at the crowd, "Give it up for, No Results Found!" Most girls screamed, since it was Brendon Urie. Suddenly I remember that I should be singing the rest of the song.

We finished our song and the crowd cheered. We walked off stage and the lights dimmed. We walked down the hallway and passed four boys, carrying guitar cases, and rushing quickly towards the only empty dressing room. The sign on the door said, "All Time Low." Holy shit. That's All Time Low.

Brendon is now talking with the taller one, with the brown hair and blonde highlights. Alex Gaskarth. Holy shit. As I walked I smile at Brendon and he smiles back. I see Alex say something to Brendon and Brendon frowns, snaps something back at Alex and walks away back to his dressing room. Wonder what that was about?

We continued to our dressing room and all sat down on the couches.

"Guys. We did it." I told them. And we all smiled widely at each other.

Brendon's POV - 

Wow. Kai is doing great. The side of the stage was almost full. So many people heard from me and Ryan that this band is awesome and wanted to see if it was true. I can tell that many people are now convinced.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked. No one. I looked the other way and Pete was standing there, watching the band just like everyone else. Just as I was about to talk he cut me off.

"They are really good." He didn't ask me, he simply stated it. Clearly he likes them too.

"Yes, they are, they're amazing." I tell him.

"I wouldn't say that. Not yet. But they could get there." He told me. Clearly he thought I was 'blinded' by affection. "You should surprise her."

"What?"

"You should go onstage. Do you know any of their songs?" He asked.

"Yeah." What he didn't know was that, on the plane ride here, I looked at their myspace. Once I seen how insanely pretty Kai and Autumn were I memorized all the songs they had on their myspace. I would never admit that to anyone, but I'm sure Ryan seen me looking.

"All right. Which one?" He gave me the set list. I knew all of them but I wasn't going to tell Pete that. I picked the last one and he nodded. He told a stage person to grab me a mic.

"You are going to go on the first chorus of that song. See what happens. Fool around a bit. I have to go and... Make some phone calls." He gave me the instructions and walked away. What is he doing?

I wait for the last song and I do as Pete told me. What did he mean by 'fool around'? I jump around onstage and I see all the fans with their mouths wide open. Fool around? Like sex? I don't know. Instead I just look over to Kai. She is also staring at me, with her mouth wide. Hmm. Out of nowhere I get the urge to kiss her. I walk towards her and do it before I can stop myself. Her lips are soft and surprised and I have to stop before I get the fans too mad, and I get too excited. I hear their booo's already.

As I step away from Kai, Jason gives me the angriest glare I've seen in a while. I wink at him and he walks back to his mic. Well, I'm sure I just made the situation with Jason worse, I think to myself while walking off stage.

Too bad for him, I seem to be getting luckier by the hour. Definitely one of the best shows I have been to.

As I am walking back to my dressing room I see the guys from All Time Low run in from the back doors. They run into their dressing room and the first thing Alex, the leader singer and guitarist, does is pull out a straightener and turn it on.

"Worried more about your hair then your show Gaskarth?" I ask him, leaning against the doorframe.

"You know me!" he says jokingly, kind of annoyed.

Just then No Results Found walks by us and I see Alex's eyes wander over Kai and Autumn. He sees her smile at me and I smile back widely. Alex seems to see.

"I call the one with the blue hair." He says jokingly. I hope.

"She's spoken for," I snap back and walk back to my dressing room.

Kai's POV - 

Wow. That was definitely amazing.

Once I shower and marvel at the fact that all that sweat was from jumping around onstage in the shining lights, preforming for people, I get out. I get dressed and do my hair, put on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara on and I walk to the stage to catch the last of All Time Low's set. They are playing 'Dear Maria' and I am singing along under my breath.

They finish their set and run off stage and Alex and Jack just happen to run towards me.

"You are in No Results Found right?" Jack asks.

"Yeah man," I reply.

"We missed your performance, wanna grab that female guitar player of yours and come play an intimate acoustic set for me and Jack?" Alex asks, and winks.

"Sure! We will play you our new song! It's called 'Try to rape me and you get a black eye'!" I exclaim with fake enthusiasm.

"Is that a no?" Jack asks innocently.

"That's a no guys, see you later though?" I ask, fake remorse.

"Promise?" Alex wonders.

They walk away before I can answer. I hate some guys.

I'm debating what to do for a second and someone hugs me from behind.

"Hey you." Brendon whispers in my ear.

I turn around and look at him. He kisses me on the forehead and I almost melt for the tenth time.

"Come onstage and sing with me." he offers. "I know you know all the words." he winks.

The stage lights turn on and the crowd cheers.

"Come on!" Brendon says.

**A/N: Hahahaha. Yay! Second part up soon! Because you couldn't meet my request, this time I'm asking for 3. Please and thank you! **

**Ohhh! And. I would like 2 or 3 volunteers to post a their character description in a review! I need some extra's and I figure you guys could help me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okey dokey… So here is the next chapter, enjoy. :)**

Ch. 6

Autumn's POV - 

"We did okay, right? I ask Ryan nervously.

"You guys did amazing." He assured me.

"Really?" I asked again.

"Really. You have no need to worry. You guys did amazing." Ryan repeated. I sure hope he is right.

We are standing outside Panic's dressing room and he is holding my hands against his chest, keeping them warm. My hands are usually freezing, and will be whenever I am with Ryan. His eyes are focused in our hands, and his face tells me he is unsure about something. He is about to go onstage and he asked to talk with me before he went on. I am sure he is going to tell me something.

"Did you hear about the after party?" He asked me casually. Still looking at our hands intertwined.

"After party?"

"Yeah. You coming right?" He asked. He didn't need to ask.

"Of course." I answer. He is still looking at our hands. The dim light prevents me from seeing his face clearly but I am sure he is blushing.

"As... As my date?" He asked our hands. Still not looking at me.

I take one and away from his and place it on his cheek softly. He finally looks me in the eyes and once he saw the incredibly large smile on my face he smiled back a little.

"Are you sure?" I ask playfully, sliding the hand I had on his cheek down to his neck.

"Yes." He answered firmly.

I let go of his other hand and link my hands behind his neck. He hugs me, I hug him tightly and whisper mischievously in his ear. "Are you really sure? Because I am not convinced."

I let go but keep my hands around his neck, and look at his face. His mouth is set in a smile but his eyes betray him, they are molten brown, scorching through mine. I feel as though he can see right through me, to my soul, to my very being. He moves his hands from my back to my cheeks, one hand on either side. He softly strokes my cheek with his thumb and he changed his expression from foolish to intense. I stare just as intensely, aware that if I move at all he will stop. He brings my face closer and we close our eyes, and he slowly places his lips softly on mine. I pull myself closer and he moves his hands from my cheeks to my waist. He lets his lips linger for a moment before he pulls away. I leave my eyes closed to prolong the moment and he pulls me close to him.

"Are you convinced now?" he whispers in my ear.

"Hmm?" I murmur distractedly. The earlier conversation erased from my memory.

"I want you to be my date. You are convinced now right?" He asks, I can hear the smile plainly in his voice. I open my eyes and pull away for a second and I see the same smile is on his lips.

"If I can have a few more of those, of course." I answer, and let myself take a shaky deep breath. He starts laughing and I join in.

Out of no where Brendon opens the door and we stop laughing and look at him.

"Where is Kai?" he asks me.

"I think she is watching the end of All Time Low's set. Why?" I ask him, he seems a bit jittery.

He mumbles something to himself and practically sprints towards the stage.

Spencer and Jon come out of the dressing room before I can say anything and nod towards the stage. Ryan looks at the clock down the hallway and nods.

"We have to go on soon. Let's go." Jon says to Ryan. He seems kinda nervous.

"Yeah. You coming?"Ryan asks me.

"Not yet, I'm going to check on Jason and Milo. I'll come watch later though." I tell him.

"All right." He pulls me in for a hug and kisses me on the forehead, then walks away with the rest of his band towards the stage. I watched him walk away, took a deep breath and walk to my own dressing room, hoping Kai is there so that we can have a long talk about the nights events.

Instead I find Milo and Jason sitting on the couch, watching some stupid show on the TV, like it was any other Friday night. I walk up and grab the remote from the coffee table and shut off the TV.

"What are you doing?" I ask them angrily.

They stare at me, bewildered by my sudden anger. Jason points at the TV.

"We are backstage at a Fall Out Boy concert!" I yell at them. "Right now you are supposed to be harassing them with questions! Asking for tips! Talking to them! But here you are, watching TV. Like last Friday, and every other Friday for the past year! They expect you to talk to them! They are waiting for you!"

If they were scared of me before they are scared shitless now. They stare at me with wide eyes and run out of the room. I sit down on the couch and wait for Kai to show up. About 2 minutes later I find myself too anxious to wait for her and walk to the stage.

On my way I pass Jack and Alex from All Time Low.

"Have you seen Kai?" I ask them annoyed, then pause. They don't even know who we are. I just talked to All Time Low. For once tonight my face turns pale.

"The one with the blue hair?" Alex asks.

I nod.

"She's watching Panic at the Disco." I start to walk towards the stage but Alex grabs my arm. "Can you tell her I am sorry? Cause I am, honestly." His face is slightly desperate and remorseful.

I nod and walk back to the stage. Wonder what kind of move he pulled on Kai? She is definitely not a pushover and is very defensive. I imagine he acted like a dick and her scathing tongue beat him down. Serves him right if he was being stupid.

I spot Kai watching from the side of the stage. She is nodding her head to the beat but not smiling. Clearly something is wrong. I walk up to her and nudge her with my elbow.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"Nothing," she pauses and smiles. "Just having one of the most amazing nights."

"That's what I thought." I smile at her and she smiles back. Not sincerely though, I can't see the smile in her eyes.

"Alex says sorry." I tell her after a minute.

"Did he now?" She says, pissed.

"Yeah." There is definitely something up with her.

"All right then. You can tell him that once he stops being stupid he can tell me himself."

"You can tell him later, at the after party." I tell her.

"After party?"

"Yeah, Ryan told me. I am so excited."

"Really? Brendon never told me anything."

"Oh." I said. We stood in silence for the rest of Panic's set.

Kai's POV -

Once Panic was done I waited for Brendon to come and talk to me. He just walked right past. Not a word. I seen Autumn and Ryan go off to talk in some corner. I followed Brendon to his dressing room and walked in.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I yelled at him.

Brendon was looking at me through the mirror fixing his make-up. Spencer and Jon were sitting on the couch facing the door, with their eyes wide and their mouth slightly opened. Brendon was, unfortunately for me, not wearing a shirt. The one reason it was unfortunate was because it stopped me from saying anything, I stood looking at his unexpected six pack with wide surprised eyes.

"What did I not tell you?" he asked.

"Ummm… what?" I asked. Spencer and Jon were watching me and followed my gaze to Brendon's stomach. They started laughing.

"Guys, get out." he told them.

"Sure, wouldn't want to keep the lovebirds." Spencer said.

"Just go."

They walked out the door and started laughing. Brendon walked towards me, picking up a shirt on the couch and putting it on.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about the after party? Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes, I do! I have one question for you first. Why didn't you come on stage?"

"Because I don't want your fans to be to know we are dating-"

"You are ashamed of me?"

"No, it's just-"

"You don't want people to know about us." He looked at me angrily. "Well then. I won't keep you. I can just imagine what people will think now that we are alone in a dressing room."

He walked out the door and slammed it.

I sat there in shock for a second. Well I fucked that up pretty well.

Once I got over the shock I got up and walked out the door. Fall Out Boy was playing and any other time I would be excited to watch them but right now I just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

Someone tapped my right shoulder. I looked over and there was no-one. I look to my left and Alex is standing there, trying to hide a smirk.

"I really don't want to talk with you right now." I tell him. "Do you mind leaving?"

A hurt smile crossed his face. "Did Auto tell you I was sorry?"

"She did. But just because she told me doesn't mean I believe it."

"Ohh. I really am sorry. And if you want to tell me what happened, I will be watching the show from here."

"Fine." I told him.

After a song or two I look sideways at Alex. "Are you always a dick?" I blurt out before I can think.

"Not always." He tells me truthfully. "I only do that when I am trying to impress a pretty girl."

I frown and start watching the stage again. He nudges me with his elbow.

"I am joking. Not about the pretty girl, the other part." He pauses and nudges me again. "Come on, even I can tell your pissed about something. Tell me what your pissed off about."

"It's nothing." I shrug and look at Alex.

"Sure."

"Fine I'll tell. I don't expect you to understand though." He motions for me to continue. "at first I was mad because he never told me about the after party. But he reassured me that he was going to tell me so we were good. So then he was mad because I didn't go on stage with him when he went on. He came on during mine and… anyway… he thinks I didn't go on because I am ashamed of him. Which is untrue, but he is really stubborn. So now he is mad at me."

"'He'" being?"

"Brendon."

"Of course." He looked back in the direction of the dressing rooms but no one was coming. "Well tell you what? You can hang out with me tonight. You don't even have to look at Brendon all night, if you don't want to."

"Are you gonna act like a dick?" I look up at him and wait for his answer.

"Only if you want me too." He says after a second.

I push him lightly he and he laughs. "You know I am joking."

"You better be." I laugh with him.

Out of the corner of my I see Brendon walk out of his dressing room and start to walk over to me, but when he sees me laughing with Alex he stops and turns around, walking back into his dressing room. Serves him right.

I spend the rest of Fall Out Boys show talking and laughing with Alex, and eventually I forget about the fight with Brendon.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: AHHHHH! I AM ALIVE? REALLY? WOW, SURPRISE I KNOW. **

**So I apologize. I haven't updated in a while. But I am sorry. School is stupid, that's all I can say. Longer chapter This time, I am going to attempt to update at least once a week, not sure how that will work out though. BE SYCHED! :)**

Ch.7

Autumn's POV -

"You going to come on our bus?" Ryan asks me.

"To the after-party? Of course." I reply.

"Great." He smiles and I feel a smile grow on my face.

Once Fall Out Boy finishes their show, Ryan grabs my hand and we walk towards the bands bus.

Inside, Brendon was sitting on the couch, looking out the window. "Is Kai coming with us?" Ryan asks.

"Why would I know?" Brendon answers bitterly, still looking out the window.

"I just thought..."

"Well, I guess you thought wrong." He turns and glares at Ryan.

"Woah. You able to calm down?" Ryan asked him.

Brendon just turned and stared out of the window once again. I looked out and I seen Kai walk out. As she came into view I heard Brendon's breath catch. Right behind her was Alex. I heard what may have been a low growl from Brendon. Kai and Alex were just fooling around, acting like two four year-olds who have a crush on each other, messing up each others hair, sticking out tongues and whatnot.

"I'll be right back." I told them.

"Sure." Ryan said, and preceded to walk to the back lounge.

I walked to the front of the bus and out the door. Alex and Kai were walking past to go to All Time Low's van.

"Kai!" I whisper-yelled at her.

She looked my way and whisper-yelled back, "Auto!"

I motioned for her to come here. She grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him over.

"Hey Auto!" she said enthusiastically. Her eyes were shinning and she had a wild look in her eyes. Her makeup was smudged and her hair was messed up.

Alex looked had the same wild look in his eyes. His brown and blonde hair was also messed up but it worked on him. He had that kind of I-just-woke-up look.

"Hey, you're Autumn right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

"What's up? Psyched for the after-party? I am." Kai asked.

"Kai, can I talk to you. Just for a second?" I asked tiredly. I felt like I was talking to a four year old that just had way too much sugar.

"Sure." She waved Alex off and he walked over to his van. She turned to me and nodded. But she was still smiling, and that wild look was still in her eyes.

"What happened between you and Brendon?" I asked her after a deep breath.

Her smile disappeared. Her eyes changed too. Her eyes went cold and you could feel the anger in her gaze.

"He just isn't working out anymore." she said, fuming.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were both yelling.. I just don't want to be like that." she explained.

"He's not a pair of jeans, or a sweater, Kai." I told her sternly. "You should apologize. He deserves to know why you ditched him for Alex."

"Oh, sorry Mom," She said to me sarcastically. "I will talk to him, at the party, but I expect him to be civil."

She began walking back to Alex, but just before she got in the van she stopped and turned towards me. "Just because your life is so perfect right now doesn't mean you have to butt into everyone else's."

She jumped in the van and they pulled away. I stare at it unbelievingly. Did I just have a fight with my best friend? We never fight! As I'm staring at the spot the van was in I hear the bus door open and Ryan comes out.

"Are we leaving anytime soon?" He asks me playfully, and pokes at my ribs, trying to get me to smile.

"Umm, yeah." I walk into the bus blankly.

Me and Ryan sit down together on the bus as Spencer, Jon, Milo and Jason pile in.

"I see that went well." Brendon stated sarcastically.

"Shut up, Bren." Ryan told him.

"Oh. Sorry for interrupting your 'happy-couple' moment." He said to us. He then walked to the back lounge, shaking his head and muttering to himself.

As soon as he is out of the room I turn to Ryan. "Has he ever been this pissed? It looks like he's depressed or something."

"He has never been like this. I think he is mad that a girl left him. Usually he is the one leaving, for the next city. But considering what Pete has been saying, that might not be happening.."

"What? What has Pete been saying?" I ask, completely off subject.

Ryan opens his mouth to tell me, but then then bus stopped abruptly.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go."

My curiosity sparked, he helped me up and out of the bus and as soon as we step out, we heard girls screaming.

Ryan, Spencer and Jon walk up to the screaming girls and start signing tickets and hugging, while me, Milo and Jason stand waiting for the boys. Brendon comes out of the bus, and clearly his smile is fake. The girls still screamed. He walks up and starts signing too. Pete, Patrick, Joe and Andy were already signing for the almost rabid fans.

Once the bus pulls away to park, we see a large 15 passenger van drive around the corner, and stop where the bus was seconds ago. All Time Low, along with Kai, jump out.

I walk over to Kai and I am about to grab her and bring her to talk to Brendon. Just as I open my mouth to talk I hear two unbelievably loud screams. Two girls, about 18, were the source of the sound. One of them had blonde hair with black underneath, and a nose and lip piercing. She had a black shirt and a bright blue pair of neon jeans. The other girl had black hair with a few red streaks, and a nose piercing. She was wearing a bright red shirt, with tight black jeans and a black tutu over her jeans.

"ALEX!! I LOVE YOU!" The girl with the black hair screamed.

"Hahahaha. Who doesn't?" He asked jokingly. He winked at her and she almost fainted. "So what your name sweetie?"

"My name's Ashlynn." She almost fainted again.

As Alex was signing her and her friends shirts and taking pictures, Jack came over and was about to drag Alex into the club.

"AHHH! JACK! JACKJACKJACK!" The blonde started screaming.

"Whatwhatwhat!" He started laughing and looked at the blonde.

"I'm.. Uhh.. Amarie.. And I love you." She blushed and opened her arms for a hug, and he obliged. She almost fainted aswell.

"So what's up? Want me to sign your stuff?" He asked.

"That's what she said," Kai muttered, all the while glaring at Ashlynn, who was melting in front of Alex.

Jack and Alex finished talking to the two girls and they both asked for another hug from them, much to Kai's displeasure.

Kai was glaring at her as she began pulling Alex into the club.

"I LOVE YOU!" They yelled in unison as we all walked away. Jack turned around one more time and blew a kiss at them, they started squealing.

As we walked into the club, I gave up my attempt to try and talk to Kai and turned my attention to try and get into the club, being underaged and all.

Pete suddenly appeared behind me and waved at the bouncer and says, "They are all with me." And he points at me and the rest of my band.

He looks at me out of the corner of his eye, "You'll get used of that by the end." He said, nodding his head towards the fans waiting outside.

"What? By the end of what?" I ask.

"Nothing." He winks mischievously and slips into the crowd.

I glance through the crowd, but can't seem to find Pete. Instead I spot Ryan and walk over to him.

"Hey," He says. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me on the cheek. Effectively putting an end to all his female admirers giving him flirty looks.

Kai's POV -

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked Alex, forcing the happy. I just wanted to get the thoughts of Brendon and all the female fans waiting outside out of my head.

He smiled at me softly. I swear my knees almost turned to jelly.

"Let's go sit down."

"Ok!" I skipped over to a table close to the dancefloor and sat down.

"Let's go over this way instead." He said, and pointed to a booth in the back corner. I looked over to the corner, just a little nervous. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over, suddenly I went all to willingly. He sat on one side and pulled me over to sit beside him.

I looked down at my hand, his wrapped around them. Then I looked over at the dancefloor and seen the rest of my band, All Time Low, Panic! at the Disco, and Fall Out Boy. I just kept looking anywhere but at Alex.

He brings one of his hands lightly up and he touches my cheek, down to my chin and he turns my face to look at him. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and open my eyes, his face closer than I thought. My breath catches in my throat. He is about to bring his lips softly to mine and I can feel his breath on my open lips.

"Hey there!"

Alex closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. I turn and look at whoever interrupted our moment, blush spreading across my face.

"Hey Pete." His voice unfriendly.

"Hey there, love birds. I am about to make quite the announcement. I'd like it, Kai, if you could be standing with the rest of your bandmates."

As Alex is glaring daggers, I nod and get up, still holding Alex's hand. Well the chance of my lifetime to kiss Alex Gaskarth was passed up.

I walk onto the dancefloor and I smile at Jason, he smiles back and I see two or three girls buying for his attention. Well, glad this show helped out Jason aswell as me and Auto. Thankfully this mess will be over by tomorrow.

Pete jumped one stage and grabbed a mic. He motioned for the DJ to turn down the music and he obliged.

"So.. Where's the party, Toronto?" He asked.

The club went insane.

"Let's give it up for All Time Low and Panic! At The Disco!"

The club went insane. Again.

"And finally, let's give it up for your hometown band No Results Found!"

More people cheered then I thought. But then again it was Pete Wentz talking.

"In fact, I thought they were so good.. And can I have a drum role please?" The DJ pressed a button and a drum roll commenced.

He looked strait at me and my bandmates.

"I'd love for them to join us for the rest of the tour."

There was a moment of silence and someone started cheering loudly.

Suddenly the club exploded and everyone converged around us. Congratulating and giving us everything from hugs to highfives.

I felt Alex grasp my hand tighter than before.

I was saying thank you left and right and it didn't really sink in that we were going on tour with some of our biggest influences. We just realized our dream. But it hasn't sunk in yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well.. I am beginning my quest for consistency. Here goes nothing.. **

**Your welcome. :)**

Chapter 8

Autumn's POV - 

BEEP - BEEP - BEEP - BE-

I reach over to the alarm clock and shut it off.

"Why so early.." I mutter to myself. I slowly open my eyes and see the top of my bunk feet closer then I expected. Where am I? Then I remember the rush of excitement, and the frantic packing everyone did last night. How Panic coincidentally had a few empty bunks.

Suddenly, the curtain isolating me from the rest of the bus was torn open. Kai's bright eyes and bed-head were standing there.

"Rise and shine! Get up sleepy head!" She smiled at me and for a moment I was glad she, if only for a while, wasn't angry with me.

Ryan walked by in his loose shirt and boxers. "Leave her alone, Kai." He gently pushed her and she scurried to the front lounge.

I sat up and jumped out of my top bunk. It was higher than I thought and I stumbled as I landed. I just so happened to land conveniently in Ryan's arms. He kissed me on the forehead and pulled me into the front lounge where everyone, excluding Brendon, was sitting. I looked around and Ryan motioned to the fridge. I opened the freezer on top and found a box of waffles. I took one out and threw it in the toaster. I sat beside Ryan on the couch and waited.

"So.. Where are we?" Kai asked, rather bluntly.

"Not too sure." Spencer said, he looked out the window. "We are on our way to Detroit. We have a show there tonight, and we are leaving right after. We have a few days in Chicago after tonight though."

I blink, stunned.

"So what time is it?" I ask.

"Its 12:30." Jon replies from behind his Sidekick.

"Dude.. This is kindof insane." Pause. "When will we be in Detroit?" Kai asked.

"Umm. Probably about 3. Soundcheck is supposed to be at 4, so we should have time to shower and stuff." Spencer told us.

I am staring of into the distance. Amazed things could change so fast.

POP!

My waffle, scorched to a dark black, popped out of the toaster and scared everyone in the front lounge. I get up and grab it from the toaster. Brendon, who has been hiding in the back lounge, decided to make an appearance just as I grabbed the smoking hot waffle from the toaster. Surprised by the heat of the food and the fact that Brendon is functioning, I toss it in the air and it hits Brendon. As everyone else in the front room holds back laughter, Brendon takes a deep breath and fills his coffee cup back up.

"Glad to see I am welcome." He mutters as he makes his way back to his hideout.

Everyone starts chuckling as soon as he leaves. Me, I'm just staring at my burnt waffle. I can't believe things with Brendon could get worse than they are.

Kai is the only one not laughing. She gets up from her spot infront of the T.V and walks by me to the back room. As she passes me she lightly pushes me into the counter.

As I regain my balance Ryan gets up and grabs hold of my shoulders.

"I will show you how to make a waffle." He says jokingly.

I huff but I let him grab a waffle and stick it in the toaster.

Kai's POV -

I open the door to the back room and see Brendon. He is sitting with his back to me on the larger bed, typing furiously on his laptop. I walk up behind him and sit down lightly.

"Ryan, I'd rather not talk to you right now. I already told you, Kai doesn't really like me at all. She was just using me. For what I don't know, but I hope she gets it."

I am about to start talking but he interrupts me before I get a word in.

"And don't start with the whole speech about me being a good guy. Clearly, if a girl as amazing as Kai can't accept me, then there is not much hope for me, right?"

As he says this he is still typing. Furiously.

"Wrong." I say to him.

He pauses. He turns around and glares at me. Although he is angry, I still see the shock in his eyes.

"Oh, thanks for the warning."

I look at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I really am." I tell him, still looking at the carpet.

"You are?", he asked. I look up at his face and he is looking at me helplessly angry. "Why should you be sorry?"

"Cause I acted really immature. I never was and never will be ashamed of you."

He started shaking his head, "It was never your fault. I was overreacting. I was just.. I was so excited I found someone.. Like you.."

He looked at me as if he wasn't sure he wanted to tell me that. "I messed it up though, now your with that one guy. Alex Gaskarth." He shook his head again. "And I thought he was cool."

I blush a little at that but keep my eyes on Brendon. "You know why I am with Alex?"

He shook his head.

"Because I wanted to forget about you for a little. I couldn't believe I messed things up so bad, I just wanted to forget the incredible chance I missed."

"Oh." He said, he started shaking his head again, as if he couldn't believe it.

Out of nowhere Autumn bursts through the door.

"Jeez, Kai! Did you kill him!?" She asked, looking wildly around the room. When she seen me and Brendon sitting on the bed, neither of us dead, she paused.

"You guys were making up, eh?" She asked apologetically.

We nodded.

"Then you were going to make out, right?" She asked, a twinkle of mischief in her eye, still slightly apologetic.

I blush, while Brendon replies angrily, "She is still seeing Alex, and I'd rather not be the 'other guy'."

Autumn, sensing the awkwardness, says, "Well, I'll see you later then." She leaves and me and Brendon are left alone, again.

"Sorry about her."

"Don't worry about it. But about Alex.." He begins.

"Don't worry about Alex." I tell him. "I think he knew that was a one time thing. He probably knew I just wanted to have some fun." I shrug. "I'll tell him about me and you at soundcheck, best to get it out of the way."

He nodded, but didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned forward and pulled me into his chest, holding me close. He whispered quietly in my ear, "I missed you."

Then he placed a light kiss on my head and we stayed on the bed with Brendon holding me close till we reached Detroit.

**A/N: Wooooaaaahhh.. That took me alot longer then I hoped. Glad to get it out of the way though.. **

**Unfortunately, I would like more reviews. Pleasepleaseplease! **

**It would definitely increase my productivity. Just saying. **

**Anyway! My friend Sage94, has an awesome FF happening, it is with alot of FBR/Decaydance bands. Based off of "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me" by Fall Out Boy. GO READ IT, AND REVIEW IT. If you are a fan of FOB or even just a fan of Kai/Autumn, because they are the stars of yet another show. :D**

**Anyway, R&R. (Y)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Righty-o. This is when things start to get interesting. Very exciting right? Yeah. **

**Remember R&R. :D**

Chapter 9

POV Kai - 

Me and Brendon walk off the bus, holding hands, with Jon and Spencer close behind.

"So the love train is back on track?" Spencer asks.

"Spence. Shut up." Brendon says, thoroughly annoyed. When I look at him though I see a twinkle in his eye and can tell that he is one of the happiest guy on the world right now.

I hear a buzzing noise and feel the change in my pocket vibrate. When I look down I see my phone in my left pocket. I pick it up, surprised. When I packed my clothes I had thought these jeans were clean, but the pockets full of change and gum wrappers proves me wrong.

I open my phone and my mouth opens in shock. 164 messages. Many of them are from kids that went to my school and seen the show. The odd text from my parents aswell, but the most recent was from a number I didn't know. The message was "Hey hot stuff. ;) Meet me in my dressing room as soon as you get here.". No doubt it was from Alex. What I want to know is how he got my number.

Brendon looked over at my phone and I turned it away from him.

"Who was it?" He asked curiously.

"Umm… My mom." I answered, and avoided looking in his eyes.

"Ohh. Well come on, let's go inside." He tugged my hand and brought me inside.

POV Alex -

"WAKA, WAKA, WAKA, WAKA, WAKA, WAKA, WAKA," Jack squawked around the room, chasing Rian.

"Guys.." I whine quietly, sinking deeper into the couch. Kai is bound to show up any second, they were on Panic's bus and they were only a few minutes behind our van.

"ALEX!" Jack yells, scaring me.

"Jack.." I yell, unenthusiastically, just wanting my embarrassing bandmates to go talk to other people, or eat something or jump off a cliff..

"What's up Alex, baby?" Jack asks, sitting on my lap and stroking the side of my face, making a pouty face.

"Nothing." I get up and push him off my lap.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. I rush up and swing the door, expecting Kai. Instead it's Pete.

"Oh, it's you." I almost snarl at him. "What do you want?"

"Woah dude, calm down." He says raising his arms up, he walks past me and sits down in one of the chairs. I close the door behind him and go sit back down on the couch. Meanwhile Pete says, "I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to go paint-balling after sound-check, there is a park down the street. Me and my guys are planning a little prank on the new recruits." He winks at us and the rest of the band start buzzing with excitement at pranking No Results Found. My stomach on the other hand, drops through the floor.

"Paint-ball!" Jack echo's from the couch, punching a fist in the air and getting up simultaneously.

"Yep." Pete said.

"Let's go!" Jack yells, and rushes towards the door. He opens opens it and there is Kai, standing as if she was going to knock. Instead she turns her slightly raised fist into a wave and Jack rushes out the door past her.

"Umm, hey." Kai says nervously. Her eyes flicker towards Pete, Rian and Zack.

"They're leaving." I tell her, and glare at them. "Right now."

They nod quickly and scoot out the door, closing it behind them.

As soon as they leave I smile at Kai, suddenly happy we are alone.

"Hey."

"Hey," she whispers back softly.

She opens her mouth, about to talk, and gives me a furtive look. She mumbles something that I don't catch and gives me another look.

Instead of talking I walk forward and with a few steps I'm holding Kai tight to my chest.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" She mumbles against my chest.

"I wanted to finish what happened last night" I whisper, "Before Pete rudely interrupted." I move one of my hands to her cheek and catch her lips with mine. She kisses me back hesitantly, almost pulling away, before her hands move behind my head, she snakes her fingers in my hair and gives in.

Without warning the door opens and I hear Jack giggle. I turn to yell at Jack to leave but the door is closed as soon as it had opened. I turn back to Kai but she is walking towards the couch and slides onto it. She curls up into ball, with her head resting on a pillow. She looks at me sadly, and a single tear rolls down her cheek before she quickly wipes it away. I follow and sit down beside her.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"I.. Feel bad about this.." She tells me, "I just, like on the bus ride here.. I kinda.. made up with Brendon."

My heart sinks, but I smile at her no matter how much it hurts. "He had you before I did."

She nods and uncurls from her ball. She then leans against my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"I like you," I tell her softly, "alot."

She looks up at me and I smile a little. She smiles back. "I like you too. But I don't wanna give Brendon up."

My heart sort of squeezes a little bit, then sinks lower. "You don't have too. You don't even have to tell him, or anyone, about this. It'll be our little secret."

"So, I can have this," she motions between us, "and Brendon?"

I nod.

"But, thats so… selfish of me."

"I'd rather have you like this, than not at all."

"What if Brendon finds out?" She asked nervously.

"I won't let anyone find out." I tell her, my heart beginning to hope. "I hope you won't either."

She smiles slightly and nods. "I won't"

"Good." I kiss her lightly on her forehead and wipe away a few tears that slid down her cheek.

"I have to go soundcheck, but I'll see you later." She tells me, a smile on her face.

"I'll text you." I smile and tell her.

She pecks me lightly on my lips and I close my eyes to enjoy it. By the time I open my eyes she's gone.

Brendon's POV - 

"Do you know where Kai is?" I ask Autumn.

"Haven't seen her since she told me she was going to the washroom." Autumn tells me and shrugs. "Maybe she got lost?"

"Well, I am going to find her." I tell her.

"Yes, please." Jason says, walking up. "We need to sound check."

I nod and make my way towards the backstage area. On my way I pass Fall Out Boy, and 3/4 of All Time Low. The missing member being Alex. I realize Kai must be talking to him like she said she would and instead of looking for her I walk towards them. As I get within hearing distance I hear Jack talking excitedly.

"… Kai and Alex were totally just making out in the dressing room." He stated. That stopped me in my tracks. "So I figured he wouldn't want to come paint-balling with a girl like that in the room."

Before I could hear the rest I walk quickly backstage, dodging sound techs, guitar techs and every other crew member. How could she do this? She just told me Alex was a one-time thing. Just don't get angry, I tell myself, there has to be some sort of explanation. Just as I round the corner, lost in my thoughts, I walk straight into the girl I was looking for.

"Oh hey!" She says excitedly, not a glitter of guilt in her shinning blue-green eyes.

"Hey."

"What's the matter, you look angry or something." She says, her hands reaching behind my neck to give me a hug.

"Well you would be angry too if you heard your girlfriend was making out with another guy." Her eyes open wide in surprise. "I heard Jack talking about how you were making out with Alex in their dressing room."

Her expression goes from surprise to anger and her arms slip from around my neck. I reach for her hand.

"I thought you were going to talk to Alex, not make out with him." I tell her.

"I did. But the conversation included no kissing." She told me angrily, squeezing my hand. "I swear I'm going to beat Jack."

"No, no, no. Don't worry about it. He just has an active imagination. We'll just tell everyone what really happened, you won't have to beat him."

She took a deep, calming breath. "Alright then. Now that I talked to Alex, what's up?"

"You need to sound check." I tell her, turning us around and slowly making our way to the stage.

"Fuck, I forgot. We have to do this everyday right?" She says, annoyed.

"Pretty much." I tell her.

"Fine." She skips on to the stage, where the rest of her band is waiting.

As they soundcheck I walk down to the floor, where Ryan is waiting with an extra bottle of water for me.

"Thanks dude."

"No problem." He says, after a moment he continues. "So your okay now?"

"I am very okay." I look at him and smile.

He smiles back. "Good."

Autumn's POV - 

After the soundcheck, we hang around to watch Panic at the Disco's. Not a minute into their first song I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see who it was, but there was no one there. I turn the other way and see Pete standing behind us. I nudge Kai and turn to properly face him. Kai, Jason and Milo turn and Pete begins talking.

"So how are you liking touring so far?"

We all nod or smile and before we can say anything Pete begins again.

"Alright, let's just cut to the chase shall we?" he looks each of us in the eyes before he continues. "I am amazed to find a band as good as yours in Canada, and I chose No Results Found to be the first band I'd like to sign to Decaydance Canada."

Completely amazed, no one said anything.

"So? Yes or no?" He asked us.

While I nodded, I faintly heard someone say, "Yes, a million times yes."

Pete nodded and suddenly he had a folder with packages of paper. He put them on the table behind him and produced a pen from his jacket pocket. He offered me the pen, and me, Kai, Jason and Milo all signed in turn.

**A/N: Woohooo! Finally got this done. Took a while, eh? Anyway. Check out my other story, "Fast Times At Barrington High", all about The Academy Is.. ! And.. Please R&R! :)**


End file.
